Computer system users can access data from many sources including local data repositories, network attached data repositories, legacy data repositories, databases, and other resources (e.g., Internet websites). Some systems, for example content management systems, are able to provide search services for its users; these services enable users to identify documents containing a particular word, a particular phrase, a combination of words, related to particular data associated with content (e.g., metadata). However, this service is typically only available for the content and metadata that is internal to the search capable system (e.g., content that is managed by the content management system). In some cases, search is possible within other data sources, however only locally within systems or applications associated with the other sources. It would be beneficial to be able to take advantage of the search ability of a system for searching content or data that is either internal to the system or also content or data that is not internal to the system.
In some cases, a content item is located using the search ability of a system for searching content that is not internal to the system and is part of a legacy content system. Content in the legacy system may not have been migrated into the content management system in its entirety because it would be excessively time consuming and inefficient from a storage perspective. However, once a content item is located that is useful or interesting to a system user, it would be beneficial to migrate the information so that it becomes internal to the content management system making all functionality and services of the content management system available with regard to the content item. It would be beneficial to migrate the content item not internal to the system to become internal to the system and be able to associate appropriate data with content item (e.g., metadata, such as content type).